


The Sofa

by Lynx212



Series: MY FMA OT3 Roy-Ed-Russell [3]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Smut, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-04
Updated: 2012-08-04
Packaged: 2017-11-11 10:34:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/477612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynx212/pseuds/Lynx212
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Extreme naughtiness because in my mind Ed is a complete little minx in this universe and I can so see this is something he would do because well... Ed is Ed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sofa

We are sitting here watching the film they insisted I buy when I see Ed’s automail hand and fingers making lazy circles on Russell’s shoulder. That’s not a bad thing, because there is something about the coolness of Ed’s automail digits on his flesh that… well… that makes Russell a little hot under the collar.

All is good as we sit on the sofa me, Russell and Ed in a row until the lazy circles on that bare shoulder turn into the blatant stroking of Russell’s upper arm. Now I can see all eyes are on the television screen they insisted that I buy as well but it seems the focus is somewhere else… at least for Ed. He’s crazy if he doesn’t realize I know he’s a kinky bastard by now. Russell may still think Ed has a shot at a halo someday but I gave that up more than two years ago.

Anyway, Russell has a soft spot for anything alive; he can’t help it he is a lover of nature through and through. But Ed uses this in ways even I couldn’t have imagined. So a film where the bad guy is not only hurting people but randomly disregarding any plant life in his way is surely to make Russell on edge…

…and a sitting duck for whatever Ed has going on in that wicked mind of his.

Sure enough one of the protagonists gets away and the villain sets the entire forest on fire in hopes to get at him. Blond brows narrow and the hand drawing lazy circles begins to stroke and pat in comfort. When the film hits a dull spot, we are all just sitting there waiting for the action to pick up when I notice Ed’s hand is now messing with the nape of Russell’s neck. Just when I think HA, that’s not a weak spot for him those metal fingers tap on that neck. When Russell looks at him Ed does that eye and smirk thing.

It probably makes no sense to anyone that has never been a victim of it but once you have… you’ll never forget it. Angel like innocent eyes are paired with a smirk the devil would be envious of and I watch as Russell falls into that combo hook line and sinker. He leans toward Ed and they are exchanging tongue in no time.

I am determined to watch the film and wait it out so I don’t react.

That is not an option for long.

As outspoken and volatile as both of these two are in general, when it comes to intimacy Russell is a lamb and Ed is a lion for sure. Russell releases that tell tale _“I give in, take me”_ sound and Ed is moving in for the kill as if I’m not even in the room. Leaning over and pushing Russell on his back so they end up making out practically in my lap as if I was no more than another couch cushion.

Russell goes wantonly boneless in a way that has Ed happily divesting him of his clothing with a skill even I envy. How does he manage to do that without ever losing contact with the other man’s lips? I’ll have to ask that one day if the scene before me doesn’t dissolve my brain first. Russell hooks his arms around Ed’s neck and it is end game. He’s getting fucked whether he knows it now or not and I am just another piece of furniture in the house… when exactly did I lose control of this situation?

I hear some poor woman screaming on the television and I can’t bring myself to care. I just watch Ed’s tongue circle Russell’s ear in a way that was as erotic as it was unnatural and I can do nothing but stare. He plants a knee between Russell’s legs and in a move that shouldn’t be possible he tugs Russell’s pants off and is snaking his left hand into his exposed underwear. Russell bucks his hips and that meager cloth is no longer a barrier, it is nothing more than another crumpled pile of fabric on the floor. Flesh hand busy, I see his other hand digging in between the cushions of the couch and when it comes out oil slicked my mind thinks, you conniving bastard, but at the same time it’s giving him major kudos for forethought… I wish I had thought of that.

Ed doesn’t go in for the kill this time. He knows Russell too well for that. Oil slicked metal fingers grab onto an exposed hip for a moment before sliding up Russell’s bare side and the sound that passes his lips makes my own cock twitch. Over nipples, over his stomach and over the other hip that hand goes until even I can tell Russell would sell his soul for what’s coming next.

Golden eyes flicker up to mine for an instant and the mixture of invitation and don’t you dare is killing me.

My mind goes off in the distance for a bit as I watch them and when I come back to the present Russell’s back is arching off the sofa as his fingers fist in Ed’s unbound hair. Ed loves that so let me just say the sounds alone could produce children.

I’m watching Ed’s hand move, knowing his fingers are inside Russell and I don’t know if I should cum or scream. When Ed slides Russell’s head and torso further on my lap I know I am going to have to sit here and watch them fuck and not do one damn thing outside of creaming my pants… and enjoying the show.

Ed would never admit it but he uses his lack of height to his advantage every chance he gets and maneuvering around three bodies on a sofa is a great opportunity.

In position yet in no hurry, I watch as he teases Russell to the point of begging for it and I have to bite my tongue not to beg as well. Ed’s stroking Russell with a steady rhythm well before he gives him what he’s pleading for so it doesn’t take long before Russell’s calling Ed’s name and spilling his load.

Spent, panting and nearly limp Russell moves to curl up but Ed’s not having it. I watch as those perfectly pouty lips lean down to Russell’s ear and whisper, “I bet you could cum again.”

Russell is shaking his head no even as Ed begins working to prove him wrong. After all, Ed hasn’t cum yet and if Russell and I have learned anything it’s that the show is never over before Ed’s satisfied no matter how long that may take… I have zero issues with this, just stating the facts.

Ed’s right hand dips between the cushions again and watch as those metal fingers ghost over sweat dampened, sensitive skin. Ed places Russell’s right leg back over his left shoulder and starts placing gentle kisses up and down Russell’s inner thigh. With his left hand massaging Russell’s sack, Ed was looking rather pleased with himself.

As well he should be, because Russell was slowly dissolving into an erotic puddle of pleasure.

As the most vocal of the three of us in general, it was no surprise to me to learn that fact extended to the bedroom. The cock-twitching thing was, Russell really made no sense whatsoever, losing his ability to form actual words once in a certain state but you never doubt he’s enjoying himself for a moment. Now the flip-side of this vocal coin is Ed. He is the quiet one most of the time but that fact changes behind closed doors...bedroom doors to be precise. Once inside an intimate setting Ed had a tendency to talk dirty in a way that shocked the hell out of me the first time I heard it. It was a pleasant shock, but a shock all the same.

“You dream about my hands on your body, don’t you.”

Russell’s nodding and panting so hard he sounds like he’s been running.

“But that’s not enough is it? You want more than just that don’t you?”

Russell nods again but this time its not good enough.

“What? I didn’t hear you,” Ed says as he slowly pulls his hands away.

“Y… yes.”

That wicked gleam is back as he ran his hand up Russell’s stomach, across his chest before pinching a nipple. Russell’s back arches and Ed latches onto Russell’s thigh with his lips and sucks hard.

“I think I know what you want, but I want you to tell me.”

Russell’s eyes are pleading with Ed but he’s a sadistic little fuck when it comes to torture of this nature. When Russell doesn’t say anything the skilled hands on Russell’s flesh grow still, drawing a whimper out of Russell due to the lost sensations.

“Ed... Ed…”

“Yes?”

“Plea… please Ed, don’t…”

“Don’t? Oh you want me to quit?”

“No… no, I… I want…”

“You want me to fuck you again don’t you? You want to feel every inch of me inside that tight little ass of yours.”

At this point even I’m breathing hard. If Ed doesn’t fuck him soon I’ll do it myself. I’m hard as steel anyway.

“You walk around like you’re the king of the world, but at the end of the day you want to be on your back, under me, with my cock up your ass don’t you?”

“Mmmm…”

“ ** _Don’t you!_** ”

“ ** _Yes!_** ”

That did it, Ed has finally either gotten what he wanted or reached his holding out limit. He slid into Russell’s body and the thankful moan the followed was sensual music to my ears.

Ed’s smirking down at the man under him but I can see he is trembling nearly as hard as Russell is.

I am expecting Ed to pound Russell’s ass into the sofa, but that’s not what he does. No, he sets a pace so slow its nearly painful to watch. It has Russell chanting something that remotely sounds like Ed’s name mixed with plea’s for more. All of that dirty talk and Ed switches into Romeo mode with no warning. He’s stroking Russell’s hair and alternating between looking into his eyes and kissing him. The quick fuck on the couch just turned into a lovemaking session in the space of a heartbeat.

Ed’s rocking his hips forward and Russell’s meeting every thrust. They are lost in each other like that for a while and it’s taking every ounce of willpower at my disposal to not interfere. Despite the pace Ed had set in the beginning it doesn’t take long before I see the urgency that an oncoming orgasm brings.

Their breathing rate is increasing and right before he too loses the ability to speak Ed asks Russell to open eyes that had shut in euphoria and that’s how they go over the edge. Russell first then Ed right behind him as blue stared into gold.

Spent, and lost to the bliss of release they collapse in a heap on the couch. Not long after he mumbles a few groggy sounding I love you’s Russell is sound asleep. Ed wiggles out of Russell’s lax grip, stands, stretches and smirks at me.

“You’re an evil, evil little man.”

“I know but neither of you would have me any other way,” Ed replies as he stretches again and I can’t help but admire the body on display before me.

He looks down at Russell and shakes his head, “His hyper sensitivity is so damn fun to torture him with.”

“And torture us you did my dear, Edward.”

“Us?”

“Yes us, and you fucking knew it too, so don’t play innocent with me.”

Ed just laughs as he moves to pick Russell up. Ed’s strength never ceases to amaze me even after all this time. Russell mumbles a little but doesn’t wake as Ed heads toward the stairs with him. I know Ed is in for it in the morning because for whatever reason Russell hates it when Ed carries him to bed but this fact just makes Ed do it every chance he can get.

Ready to call it a night I am fixing the couch cushions and fishing around for the oil Ed had hidden there when I discover more than I had bargained for… that sneaky little shit.

Not one but two bottles were in the cushions and one of them was still fairly cold. With Russell’s penchant for that, no wonder he was going nuts. The other bottle was just the opposite, it was extremely warm and I was staring at it trying to figure out why when a voice from the doorway said, “I decided I was fucking whoever sat in the middle tonight. Russell just happened to pick the magic seat. That bottle was in case it happened to be you.”

Ed walks off without another word and as desperate as it may sound I’m contemplating following him and asking for it.

Fuck it... that’s exactly what I’m doing. Bottle of oil in hand, some vivid imagery in mind and I’m right behind him.


End file.
